Hermione's First life
by I made this for you
Summary: Hermione Granger was indeed part of the golden trio. Before that happened though, she lived a different life. She was popular, she was pretty, she wasn't picked on at all. She choose to be different the second time around to change what had happened in her first life. Pretty much AU. T for now may change to M.


I hate how the world has come to think of me as a natural book worm and a girl who knows everything. The original time line never turned out anything like it is now. I make myself be a book worm. I make myself learn these things so that it won't end up as bad as it did in my last life. You see, my last life I was a popular girl with tons of friends. I even had a couple cousins who attended Hogwarts. This time line is much different than I had planned.

This is the absolutely true story of the first life of Hermione Jean Granger.

I should probably start towards the beginning of my life. At my second birthday party, my mother's sister was holding me while talking to my mother. She said, "Oh Jeanie. Hermione is just the cutest little girl I have ever seen. I think Richard and I should try and have one."

My mother replied, "Of course you should! Hermione really is a sweetheart and all the kids at day care love her." Nine months later my cousin Evelyn was born.

Fast forwarding to my school life, I was the star of my grade. I was friends with everyone. I was initially teased by my buck teeth but after my first day, I did accidental magic and willed them to be normal. From then on nobody teased me. My parents noticed and asked me questions about it but I didn't know what to say.

When my eleventh birthday hit, my life changed from popular muggle to popular witch.

"Hermione! Your friends will be here any minute! Get your butt down here!" My mother called up the stairs. I finished putting my lip gloss on and put my pink head band in my short locks. I always looked better with a headband in to keep my bushy hair out of my face. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I had long hair. I would look absolutely dreadful.

The doorbell ringing burst my thoughts. I raced down the stairs to greet my first guest. My dad beat me to the door and opened it, with me only seconds behind him. "Meghan," my father said, "it's so nice to see you! You can go put your present on the table and then you and Hermione can go play out back." I hugged my friend while my dad waved to her mom. He closed the door and Meghan took my hand.

"Let's go outside!" She said. We through my house and out the back door to play. When we opened the door, I saw her. My mom had her cradled against her body. Meghan gasped.

"Mom! You actually got her!" I ran to her. In her arms was a kitten that had been in a pet store next to my parents work. I picked her up and nuzzled her soft fur. She was a beauty. Her fur was a golden brown with lighter colored stripes. She looked up at me with her big emerald eyes. I knew exactly what to call her.

"So," Meghan said, "what's her name going to be?" Meghan's mom was allergic to most animals so I could see the jealousy in her eyes. She was one of the girls at school who had practically everything and I was making HER jealous.

"Hazel. Her name is Hazel. I think it fits her perfectly." I stroked Hazel's soft fur and held her protectively. My mom gave me a knowing look and held her arms out.

"I hear some cars pulling up. I'll go put her in your room and you can play with her all you want after your party." I pouted but gave in. I didn't want my Hazel to get hurt or lost.

After all my guests arrived, we started playing games. My dad had given into my request of getting a pinata. It was in the shape of the traditional horse in blue. Meghan had not talked to me since my mother had taken Hazel. You could see her seething next to my friend Matt. When Matt's turn came to swing at the pinata, I hoped that if he broke it a piece of candy would hit her in the head. As soon as I thought that, he broke it open and the direction he was hitting it made a sucker hit her right in the nose. She quickly covered her nose with her hand.

"Oh dear are you alright?" My mother asked her. She removed Meghan's fingers and saw the blood coming from her nose. "Oh goodness," she mumbled. She then took a hold of her arm and gently pulled her into the house where she could get the first aid kit out.

I resisted the urge to laugh at her and instead settled for a smile, as if I hadn't seen the whole thing. If questioned, I would say I was happy for all the candy. I rushed forward, although a little late, to get some of the candy that was now on the ground. I ended up with a few handfuls just like everybody else and sitting on the ground. Matt and another one of my friend's Amanda were sitting next to me.

"Did you know what happened after you hit the pinata?" Amanda asked Matt. He looked at her like she was stupid.

"All the candy came out like it was supposed to?" He replied with a mouthful of chocolate. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. Matt was a smart-alec most of the times. I liked that quality about him and I may or may not have had a crush on him.

"Besides that," Mandy stuck her tongue out at him. "You got Meghan in the face with a sucker! Her nose was bleeding!" Matt laughed. He had never really liked her but he had convinced me to invite her because she always gave the best gifts.

"You have to admit that she deserved it, Mandy. She is pissed at Mione for something stupid again. I'm just glad her sister has a cold. It would have been horrid if Brittney had been here" Matt shuddered. On the mean scale, Brittney and Meghan were the worst of the school. They always bullied the other kids and the younger grades. I've had to save Evelyn a few too many times from their wrath.

Mandy shook her head at him. She was much more of the "love everybody" type. Nobody was ever mean to her because of that. She was just too...innocent. I smiled at her. "You know it's okay for bad things to happen to bad people," I told my friend.

She widened her eyes and glared at me. "What! It is! Meghan deserves-" Matt kicked me and nodded to the space above me. I turned around and saw Meghan glaring at me with some tissues in her nose.

"Meghan deserves what, birthday girl?" She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Some love in her life," Mandy replied. "Your mad at Mione for another stupid reason and she invited you to this party for you to have fun and make you guys be friends again. You keep getting mad at her for no reason. You-"

"Cake! Time for cake everyone! Cake and presents!" My mom called out. She always seemed to know the right time to intervene. Meghan decided then to sulk away to the table before she got more of her butt handed to her by the nicest girl in school.

"Thanks Amanda. You're the best" I told my best friend. She just smiled and the three of us joined the other kids at the table. After a chorus of happy birthday, I blew out the candles and wished for something wonderful to happen to me. My mom then sliced up the cake and gave some to all the kids. I smiled across the table to my cousin, who I didn't notice arrived. Ev smiled back and continued eating her cake. Her, her sister and Mandy were spending the night tonight. I was so happy. It really was the best birthday.

After I waved good bye to my friends, I went to join Mandy, Ev, and Angie in my room. I was almost to the stairs when I heard a tapping sound. I looked around my living room thinking I must be going barmy. I shook my head and placed my foot on the first stair when I hear it again. I quickly turned my head to the window and saw an owl tapping it's beak on it. I was completely puzzled and went to open the window. What was an owl doing in the middle of the day at my house.

I opened the window and it flew right to my couch where it deposited a letter and then left. Even more confused now, I picked up the envelope and turned it around. It said:

Ms. H. Granger

The Back Bedroom

47 St. John's Road

High Woods

Colchester

I nearly screamed. Who would give an owl my address down to the 'T'. I flipped it over with shaking hands and opened it. After reading the first sentence, I was seething. Leave it to Meghan to try to get back at me like this. Ugh stupid girl. I continued reading, bemused, when I started to wonder. What if it was true? What if I really was a witch?That would explain my teeth, Meghan getting hit, and the time when I had fallen off my bike and I didn't even have a scratch on me.

"Mum! Dad! Please come quick!" I forgot all about the girls currently in my room. All I wanted was to know if it was true or not.

AN: please review! it's just a random idea that popped into my head the other day.


End file.
